


You can never be truly ready

by KuraiOfAnagura



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiOfAnagura/pseuds/KuraiOfAnagura
Summary: “Do you remember the Summer Olympics 2016?”“Most of Russia’s athletes have been banned from participating…” he whispered.“And why was that?” Yuri was looking him in the eyes again.“Doping…” Otabek’s cocked eyebrows were asking the questions for him.





	

„You know, I’ve been thinking…“

„Oh, no, babe, I hope you haven’t hurt yourself too much?”

“The fact that you’re verbally insulting me at nearly seven in the morning, while laying with me in bed with such a sweet voice is just one of the reasons I love you, you know?”

“And the fact that you say such a long sentence _only_ while laying with me in bed at nearly seven in the morning, is one of the reasons I love you.”

It’s the promise of a very nice Saturday.

Whenever they’re not jet lagged or in the dire need to get up at a certain point of time, they were both wide awake at the crisp of dawn. Years of drilling their bodies to wake up early, to catch on training sessions, one stretch or even just the longer route to run to the rink, has rendered them unable to sleep in. And also today they decided to just lay here, basking in each other’s company.

“There’s no real gentle way to braze it. So. Children.” To his credit Yuri doesn’t flinch. But he sighs.

“I knew this would be coming sooner or later. I’ve seen how you look at your niece.”

Despite popular believe Yuri was actually good with children. He may complain more than Otabek about them, but in return he was adored by every child they’d come across so far. Otabek mused it was maybe because Yuri treated most children as equal, something he hadn’t experienced in his own childhood and therefor gave forward freely now.

“You know I want it,” Otabek shifted on laying on his side, facing Yuri. Yuri who gave him such a warm, tired smile, that his insides got at the verge of melting.

“I’m not against it and you know that. It would be nice, to be honest, even though it would mean a lot of change.” He was absentmindedly playing with Otabek’s fingers.

“We need to talk about it.”

“We’re now talking about it, Beka.” Yuri also shifted on his side. “To be honest, I’ve already put some thought in it. Ever since I saw the look on your face when you held your niece.”

“Oh? And to what conclusion did you come?”

“As an licensed Otabek-expert-“

“Oh, are you now?”

“Yeah, why, of course! I’ve even graduated and got a diploma and shit!”

“And what kind of diploma might that be?”

With a deadpan look Yuri held up his right hand, where a simple and slim silvery band adorned his finger.

“Oh, right, that kind of diploma.” Yuri snorted.

“Anyway, as I was about to so.  I’m pretty sure you were about to ask one of your cousins if she would act as a surrogate mother with me as the donor. So the child would have both of our genes and be _truly_ ours.” He used exclamation marks on the truly. “Buuut,” and for the first time he avoided his eyes instead settling on a particular fold on their blanket, “there’s a really good chance that I’m barren.”

It was his clue to scoop closer, but Yuri wasn’t finished yet and he knew better than to embrace him now.

“What makes you think that?”

“Well, Victor’s mostly barren. That’s the reason they adopted. Because Katsudon didn’t want Victor to be feeling left out if he were the sole father.”

“What does Victor have to do with it? You two aren’t related.”

“Do you remember the Summer Olympics 2016?”

Otabek blinked in his confusion of the suddenly changed topic. He combed his memory until he reached the summer right before he met Yuri in Barcelona. The first thing that came to his mind was the German gymnast who pulled through his routine with a broken bone to secure his team a spot in the finals. The second was the story of the water turning green. And then…

“Most of Russia’s athletes have been banned from participating…” he whispered.

“And why was that?” Yuri was looking him in the eyes again.

“Doping…” Otabek’s cocked eyebrows were asking the questions for him.

“I for sure never took something and I’ve always come through as clean from the official tests, but… no, let me rephrase that. I’ve never took something knowingly.”

Otabek’s eyebrows dared to migrate into his hairline.

“Oh, come on. Did you always question every pill your trainer got you? Did you check the labels or even the colors? Have you, after the one hundredth ‘ _vitamin_ ’ shot even spared it a thought?”

He did have a point and Otabek’s face settled for confusion again.

“What exactly is on your mind?”

“For one it’s this,” and he caressed Otabek’s cheek, rough with stubbles from two days without shaving.

“So you can’t grow a beard?”

“You know my grandpa. I’ve looked at old pictures. He had a mustache with 21 already. The few hairs I grow can only be called a disgrace. But you’re right, that could be coincidence.”

“So you do have more?”

“I’ve got actually really suspicious after Mila’s second miscarriage. Sure, she has a very healthy and very vocal girl now, but I’ve been with her during that time and I remember her saying ‘ _if they’d butchered me into a wasteland I’ll rain fire down their houses’_. She was very melodramatic but also very very afraid at that time.  
After I asked her she told me that she didn’t have her period for most of the time while she was active. Then again that’s not that uncommon for female athletes either.  
But when we all put it together. Victor, Georgi, me, three totally unrelated males. All three more or less beardless and in two cases barren, even though we all don’t have a familial background. And it’s not only us, I’ve seen that pattern in most of the male skaters at our rink. If you look at the photos, it’s as if you look at a collection of fucking clones. It’s only from Victor and Georgi that I know for sure. Georgi and his wife needed science to get their twins.  
But most of all. Don’t you think it was like really convenient that I got my las growth spurt just three weeks after worlds, right at the beginning of the off-season?”

“Maybe you were lucky?”

“As lucky as Victor, who had three growth spurts in three consecutive years, always right at the beginning of April? I remember feeling as if a switch was pulled inside of me. I woke up one morning and felt as if a hormonal hammer had come down on me. I mean, I know I’ve never been normal, but in retrospective I think my mood swings and behavior was too crass even for me.”

“Oh, I remember those mood swings. Very clearly.”

“Asshole.”

“I can see your point. Added with Mila’s suspicions and considering what happened to her.”

“Yeah, if you’ve seen it once you can’t really unsee it. And of course it’s way too late to test for anything now.”

Otabek, true to his character, remained silent as Yuri clearly wasn’t finished yet.

“Don’t get me wrong. I’m pretty sure Yakov never… did something to us, that would hurt us… I mean, like, truly hurt us. He loves us as if we are his own. I’m very sure of that. But then again he’s also just a small cog in the machine, another pupil of Mother Russia’s Soviet glory, you know?” His voice had become soft and Otabek took it as his sign and tugged Yuri close to his chest.

“I can see the appeal of a child that carries both of our genes, I really do. And if you can’t come to terms with the other options then I will get myself tested. But… I’m really scared of what I might find out.”

“You don’t have to do anything, Yura. You know that. How long has this been on your mind?” Otabek murmured it into his hair, rubbing little circles on his shoulders.

“A while,” Yuri confessed. They knew each other long enough that Otabek didn’t take it as a sign of distrust. Yuri’d merely needed to figure it out for himself.

“You know, I’m open for adoption. I don’t need a genetically connection to love a child as ours. And we could always use my sperm?”

“But then it would be a fifty fifty chance that our child would be hideous!”

“Excuse me?”

“I’ve seen the teenager photos of your sisters. The Altin shoulders and jaw line don’t go well with a fourteen year old girl.”

He had to chuckle at this. Sure his sisters were beautiful by know, but there were times when he was really glad to live in Quebec and not at home to experience her teenager melt downs on a regular basis.

“Let’s just hope it’s watered down enough for her child.”

They just lay there for some time. Otabek musing over what he’d just heard and Yuri bathing in the warmth and trust of his partner.

“We’ll figure something out. Let’s look up the options for adoption later as well as a surrogate mother.”

“Hmh, maybe it’s better that way. Just think about it. A mini-me, paired with your dark drama!”

“Yura, I can only repeat myself. Whatever child we might get, I will love it unconditially. Just as I love you.”

“Urgh, you sap!”

After some time. “So, we’re really going to do this?”

“If you’re ready, I would very gladly do it.”

“I don’t think you can ever truly be ready for a child, but… if I’d ever want to do it, I would gladly be not ready with you, Beka.”

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe it's a little bit of a harsher theme in the otherweise oh-so-rosy anime world, but doping is actually something I've anticipated and missed during the whole show. Even more so since we're talking about theinfamous Russian athlete forgery that's all but kind to its pupils. And the anime plays in 2016, the doping topic should've been adressed because of the summer olypmics.
> 
> But other than that I just wanted to write some fluff where Otabek and Yuri decide to finally expand their little family :)


End file.
